Monstruo
by Duhkha
Summary: Viñeta-única. Se quedó para demostrar que le importaban cosas más allá del barniz de sus uñas y pagó el precio con su humanidad. WereWolf!Lavander.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo y los personajes le pertenecen a ella, la trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el mini-reto "Después de la batalla" del foro «El mapa del mortífago».**

Personaje: Lavander Brown.

N° de palabras: 598

 **Summary:** Se quedó para demostrar que le importaban cosas más allá del barniz de sus uñas y pagó el precio con su humanidad.

* * *

.

 **"Monstruo"**

 _Monstruo._

El día da pasó a la noche. Los rayos del sol mueren adrede y su resentimiento aumenta. La esfera de color incólume se ceñirá en lo alto y teñirá de rojo inocente los prados.

La pesadilla se volverá realidad, otra vez.

 _Monstruo._

Despertó aislada y encadenada. Su cuerpo débil no entendía la conmoción de los presentes. Estaba viva. Entonces, por qué su madre lloraba desde la esquina, por qué no la abrazaba y le decía que estaba a salvo. Un hombre de verde apretó su mandíbula y vertió veneno en ella, quiso resistirse, pero los amarres impedían cualquier intento.

¡Por qué!

Luego, otra poción que antes había sabido a paz ahora alarmaban por las cantidades que le obligaban a ingerir.

¡Por qué!

Creyó irse. Caer en el vacío. Y en eso lo sintió… Dolor. Dolor. DOLOR.

 _Monstruo._

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos e incluso el crack del escalón falso.

La noche había acaecido y en el opaco cristal se mezclaban las grietas de este con las suyas propias haciendo la imagen aún más grotesca. Pasó la yema del índice por una que iba desde la cien hasta la quijada…

Dos días después Parvati fue a verla, tan exótica e _intacta_ como siempre, con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa condescendiente.

De haber hecho caso a las peticiones de su familia, ella hubiese estado igual. Era una sangre pura y su deber no era luchar. Sin embargo, se quedó para demostrar que le importaban cosas más allá del barniz de sus uñas. Aun cuando nadie se lo pidió, aun cuando nadie (ni siquiera ella) esperaba una acción tan Gryffindor, aun cuando él no estuvo para cuando empezó el año, aun cuando ella reconoció que había perdido contra la mejor amiga de él. Ella se quedó porque sabía que volvería y la vería ahí valiente y osada dando la cara contra el peligro.

 _Ilusa._

Había pagado el precio con su humanidad y algunos mechones de cabello y jirones de piel de su mejor amiga enterrados en sus uñas.

─ Lav.

Una sonrisa tímida mientras le ofrecía _eso_ a lo que estaría atada de por vida.

─ No puedo, Ron. Ya no.

Los ojos le ardían, pero llorar era solo un derecho de los humanos.

─ Ya es hora.

Un sonido que no se podría calificar como humano escapó desde su pecho claramente dirigido hacia la castaña.

 _Monstruo._

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y las ganas de gritar fueron insoportables. Nunca pudo y nunca podría. Ella era débil y tan patética, ansiaba la muerte, pero tenía miedo de llegar sola a ella y eso había frustrado sus objetivo, pero no…

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon su cintura y las lágrimas retenidas los últimos cuatro meses brotaron rebeldes a su naturaleza. Se dejó ir sobre su pecho mientras su mano reptaba por su brazo hasta coger _eso_. Lo bebió y se volvió un peso muerto que de manera torpe el pelirrojo depositó sobre la cama.

Le sonrió. De una forma que ni siquiera había hecho cuando disfrutaban del éxtasis de sus cuerpos. Como si ella no fuese _eso_. Él no la cubriría con la sábana hasta la coronilla como su madre y se iría. Él no.

¿Le sonreiría a ella de la misma manera?

 _Mío._

El día da pasó a la noche. Los rayos del sol mueren adrede y un pedazo más de su marchita alma es ofrecida a su ama y verduga. La esfera de color incólume se ceñirá en lo alto y teñirá de rojo inocente los prados.

La pesadilla se volvió realidad, otra vez.

 _Monstruo._

 ** _Fin._**

Ya sé. Ya sé. Otro reto...

Lavander es un personaje que me cae bien (será porque se mete entre Hermione y Ron xD), y después de leer en algunos fics que terminaba como mujerlobo se me vino esta pequeña idea de lo mal que ha de pasar.

Es lo primero Angst que publico y me pone nerviosa, porque estoy escribiendo un dramione bajo esta temática (OS, tampoco soy masoquista) así que sus opiniones y críticas serían geniales para poder hacer el OS mucho mejor. Por cierto, antes de publicar ese Angst espero poder publicar otro dramione donde Hermione está en Slytherin por si a alguien le interesa. Este último lo estaría publicando a más tardar el 31 de este mes y ya sería mucho más largo *nervios*

No los aburro más y nos leemos ;)

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
